Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a communication system having a communication device communicatively coupled to a peripheral device and including dynamic selection of selectable impedance from among multiple selectable impedances by the peripheral device to communicate peripheral device information to the communication device.
Related Art
The continued improvement of semiconductor fabrication processes has allowed manufacturers and designers to create smaller and more powerful electronic devices. Often times, the smaller and more powerful electronic devices include a virtual keyboard to allow a user to command and/or to enter data into these electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices often execute one or more software applications such as Short Message Service (SMS) for text messaging, electronic mailing, audio and/or video recording, a calendar and/or a phone book to provide some examples. The user of the electronic device uses the virtual keyboard to command and/or to enter data for use by the software applications. However, the virtual keyboard continues to become smaller as these electronic devices continue to become smaller causing difficulties in using the virtual keyboard. Therefore, it would be beneficial to allow the user of these smaller and more powerful electronic devices to interface with these electronic devices using an external keyboard.